


Diabolical

by chvckles



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Dark Knight (2008)
Genre: Crossdressing, Dom/sub, Drugs Made Them Do It, M/M, drugs maybe, dubcon, maybe ?????, porn without plot maybe??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 17:30:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chvckles/pseuds/chvckles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Batman's checked himself in for a world of hurt! Don't worry, Nurse Joker's on the way to bandage him up!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prescription

Batman, whose hands were bound behind his back with handcuffs, struggled as consciousness drew. His eyes fluttered opened, and for a moment lights flickered around him. His focus adjusted.

"Well _gooood_ morning, ya big sleepyhead!" A familiar over-enthusiastic voice greeted him. It was the Joker; and his right hand was stretched up, still grasping a long dangling cord that dropped down from a single bright light bulb. His deep black eyes crinkled in delight as the corners of his mouth turned up happily. He was wearing some sort of nurse's uniform. Not the regular _scrubs and gloves_ but an actual nurse's dress. Its collar was folded neatly and a sticker- the words DENT in bold text- placed carelessly across the breast pocket.

"Ya like it?" The Joker's voice was loud as it echoed throughout the room. "I wore it for _yo_ u," he sang and elicited a small chuckle. Batman didn't realize that the Joker had been straddling him until he attempted to move and the Joker pushed him back towards the ground. The room was dark. He couldn’t make out anything except the man on him and that already was too much to handle.

"Joker," he snarled, "If you think you can get away with this-"

"Now now, Batty," the Clown scolded in a sort of parodied way of hospitalized care, "I don't think you'd want to get up while you're still in this," he paused to wave his right hand in the air, "foggy sort of _high_.”

"What did you do to me?" Batman growled, his voice was straining terribly. The Joker reached down to pat the caped crusader's jaw. Batman twisted away from his latex-clad hands. "Gave you a little taste of your, ah, own medicine... Well, not _your_ own medicine but- whatever.” Batman's legs were numb, and from what he could see his ankles were cuffed as well. His eyes moved up back to the clown, expecting an answer.

"What? Alright alright," the man said, arms up like a gun was pointed at him. "But you goootta guess, okay?" Batman's mouth twisted in anger. He watched the Joker and thought about head-butting him and breaking his goddamn arms. "Sedatives," the Joker finally admitted, smiling. "Not that- that _bullshit_ over-the-counter stuff-- like I said, a little something especially for _you_!" He waved sarcastic jazz-hands in the air. "Isn't it fun? The gift of surprises? Y'know, that’s how I got these scars! One _dreadful_ night on uh, Christmas maybe, there was this _gorgeously_  wrapped box--"

"What's in the medicine," Batman demanded more than asked. He wanted the Joker to just shut up. To just stop talking and let him go. But he had to play his game. He had to go by his One Rule and he forced himself to calm down.

"Whaaat a party pooper," the criminal wet his scarred mouth. "Now let's see..." He raised a finger to tap at his chin comically. "Narcotics! Baclofen... _maaay_ be Ambiens," he recalled fondly, eyes searching around the room. "You know, whatever I could get my hands on. Not enough to be lethal buuut enough to punch your lights out. Opioids," he finished in a sly hiss, raising his eyebrows in a matter-of-factly way. "And I think it'll cut our play-time short, too!" The clown stated, looking down at an imaginary watch.

 _Shit_. He should have known the Joker would try to pass this again. How could he have let his guard down? He tried to remember how he was defeated but nothing brought up a memory. He just woke up to the sight of the Joker. He was too medicated to try and attack the man. But from what he recalled the Joker didn't have a weapon. And _he_ had his armor.

"Let me out of here, Joker."

"Funny. You’re fu-nny. But I gotta say, Bats, I kinda like that look on you," the madman said as he raised his eyebrows and brought his hands around himself, imitating a schoolgirl shudder. "Makes me feel all tingly inside!"

"I'll snap your damn neck, you bastard."

"Oh and _you're_ just gonna… _disregard_ your _One_ Rule? Hm? Oh- I never knew I could sink you down to this level!" The Joker scoffed. "Must be the dress… Everybody just _loves_ the dress!"

Batman shifted underneath him angrily.

"You're a... a disgusting, filthy freak who belongs back in that asylum, and I don't care if it'll take every broken bone in your body to get you there."

"Batty, Batty, _Ba-tty_!" The Joker laughed, shaking his head. “You think you can _move?_ You think you can walk around and beat me a couple o’ times while you’re _drugged?_ I mean I wouldn’t be surprised but-“

Then the Joker stopped. There was a long dead silence and Batman shifted in place.

"You can barely lift _me_ off you! You can't possibly think you can-"

But Batman kept looking at him. The Joker sighed mockingly and rose up, his hand on Batman's Kevlar-clad torso for balance. His feet were planted on the ground, hands balled into fists.

"Get up."

The hero furrowed his eyebrows before reaching towards his ankles and rising to the floor. He swayed, realizing how strong the Joker's medicine was, but his determination kept him going. The Joker removed the other man's handcuffs. His temples throbbed but he was free to move his wrists and ankles. The Joker walked away from him and then turned on his heel. "I'm simply appalling you, Batty. Fight me. I took off your handcuffs. Try to walk over here, come on.” Joker encouraged the dizzy bat and licked his lips. Batman inhaled and took a cautious step forward, but his body folded under him like a house of cards. The Joker laughed and howled. It was a deep and dark and it sunk into Batman's stomach. The Joker walked over and continued his disgusting menacing laughs. He circled him like a fucking shark.

"Looks like I won _this_ round," he sang.

The clown finally kicked him back to the ground. Batman's head bounced. For a moment he thought he saw stars. His cowl should have protected the blow, he didn't… understand..? Darkness shrouded the corners of his eyes and the man in front of him wiggled a small goodbye from his long fingers.

 

"Nighty-night, Batsy. When you wake up I guarantee  _stars_!"


	2. Gauze

 

He regained consciousness lying down on a gurney, his legs spread and knees bent slightly to meet the edges of the rails and crudely tied with gauze. A sudden jerk of muscles confirmed that the knots were much stronger than he processed with his blurry vision. His head ached just thinking. A dark figure shifted around and he felt weight press onto his stomach. The Joker was on him again and he was busying himself tying the Batman's limp left wrist to the gurney rail.

"Theeeere's my favorite Arkham pa-tient!" The, ahem,  _nurse_  cooed. His smile like a mockery of affection.

"I'm not like you," Batman managed to slur. His head was swimming. He could move his fingers if he tried.

"Oh shush shush shush, Batman!" The Joker patted a gloved hand against the Bat's cowl. "You were out for thirty minutes-- what a shame! I had to lift you up to this gurney aaaall by my- _self_! It was worth it, though, can't leave the patients just  _lying_ around the hospital floor!" He puffed out a breath of air. "What kind of place would this be?"

‘ _The kind of place you would rot_ ,' Batman thought, his jaw clenched. He had suddenly remembered his unbound hand was indeed quite movable. His fist met the clown's jaw. A large crack echoed in the small dark room and the Joker turned back, snapping back into place like a jack-in-the-box. Batman curled upwards with what was left of his strength and slammed his forehead into the Joker's nose. Blood sprayed and the Joker tilted his head back to holler out laughter. Each punch felt distant and his arms were like jelly. The Joker leaned forward and struck him, hands immediately clasped down on the hero's shoulders. His fingers grasped and curled around the armour surprisngly well- or was he so weak he melted under the nurse?

"Now play nice, Bat  _man!_ We wouldn't want something to get ex- _treme-_ ly out of control!" His feral green eyes shone like emeralds. Batman was dazed. His head was throbbing. His eyes cautiously followed the Joker's left hand. The man reached down to the hem of his skirt and hiked it up slowly, revealing a scalpel strapped to his pasty outer thighs by a garter. His skirt was lifted high enough for the Bat to sneak a glance at the hardening member Joker sported in his black lacy lingerie.

_Lingerie_?

 

The Dark Knight's cheeks were slightly flushed; thank God the cowl hid his pink face.

"Like what ya see, B-Man?" The Joker’s voice was deep and alluring. The Caped Crusader's eyes snapped up to meet the Joker's heavy-lidded dark circles. “I thought it would look  _great_ with my outfit." He wiped the blood leaking from his nose with an up-turned wrist. "And- and they seemed to attract your, ah, at- _ten-_ tion... That's a plus." The scalpel quickly found its way towards our hero's throat. Batman wasn't sure what more to be stunned at: how easily the Joker's goddamn body distracted him or the fact the Joker got hard with just a few punches from the dark knight. God. He decided moving would be a bad choice at this time.

"You're sick." Batman leaned his head cautiously back to the pillow. He didn't want to see any of this.  

"Now don't  _kink_  shame, Batman! I think  _you're_ the one who's sick;  _you're_ on the gurney and  _I'm_ the nurse, remember?" The Joker smiled and cocked his eyebrows. "You're starting to hurt my feelings, you bully! Need a little compensation for all this disappointment." The scalpel followed the Bat down, the cold blade meeting his warm skin.

"I’m not giving you anything,” the Bat started, “You have nothing to bribe or blackmail me with. You have no hostages. No henchman. You can kill me right now and your world would go under."

The corners of Joker's mouth curled up into an amused smile. "Are you reaaally _not_  grasping the concept that I wouldn’t  _kill_  you? Stop making yourself feel  _so_  special!" The sedative felt like it was wearing off. He felt his lungs constrict. The Joker slipped his hands down to the Bat's wrist and pulled out more gauze to tie it with, slicing into the tape with his scalpel. He leaned to the side and propped his elbow on Batman's chest. The dark knight yelled in pain and to that the nurse jumped out of place.

"I forgot about your, uh, ribs. Sorry."

"What about my ribs? What happened!?" Batman attempted to wriggle out of his restraints.

"The sedatives must've done that to you. Made you… for _get_  and all." The Joker placed his hands over Batman's wrists and squeezed them softly, scalpel in-between his gloved fingers. "We were..." His eyes rolled around in their dark voids. "We were on a roof.  _Yeah_. I think on top of 72… Well I came up to you and  _stabbed_  your, uh, armor-- to see if it could hold up after all of the fisticuffs we’ve done. It surpiiiisingly went right through! Double sorry."

Batman felt his stomach plunge. "And how did I get--"

"I'm not finished yet," The Joker licked at his bottom scar. "So after all of that you still. Tried. To fight me! Blood was everywhere! Your, your blood, in this situation. You said you were  _fine_ , and I could tell immediately that you were  _ly-ing_  to me. Naughty little thing! So I tried to bring you down here, Batty man." His arm swung to gesture the dark room. "You put up a real good fight. I had to sedate you and I dressed up your pretty little wounds and here we are!"

"Did... you take off my..." He tried to ease his breath. The Joker wet his lips and patted the Dark Knight's _kissable_ jaw.

"Your-- Your _cowl_? You get stabbed in one of your lungs, injected with enough sedatives to kill a fucking  _horse_ , tied up to a gur _ney_  and all you think about is your stupid cowl?" He continued giggling and shook his head. "No. No, you see, that would be cheating."

"You cheat outrageously."

"I at _least_ wanted a fight while I unmasked this 'Caped Crusader'. Would make it more ceremonial and all."

Batman sighed and looked around. The ceiling was dark and he could hear the sound of rain pummeling the side of the building. His head hurt so damn much. "You wanna see it? Your wound..." The Joker's eye were fixated on the bat's chest, hands were just inches away from it, almost hesitant. The air was heavy. There was another silence before the nurse snapped out of whatever fantasy he was in.

"I stitched them up. I  _am_ the nurse, anyway. Here I'll hel-p."

And before Batman could realize what was going on the Joker leaned in to adjust the headboard, forcing the other man into a sitting position. The Joker wrapped his arms around Batman's thick chest, fingers fluttering over hidden buckles and pulling the Kevlar back, throwing it to the side. Batman didn't protest. He watched as the Joker's eyes filled with wry amusement. His gloved hand stayed at the front of the wound, thumbing the edge of the bandage.

"It was deeeeep," the Joker growled, his lidded eyes focusing down on his hand. "I was afraid I killed y-" Afraid?  _Afraid?_  What the hell was he saying? His tongue prodded the edge of his mouth, the thought of himself caring for Batman made him feel stupid. The Bat's breathing had slowed down. Batman had felt a strange wave of calm and warmth when the madman had touched him. He looked down at the hand on his wound, the feeling was oddly intimate, but he welcomed it none the less. His gaze trailed up to the face of the clown. He glanced at the Joker's eyes, then at his mouth; the disgusting Glasgow Grin that was sliced into his skin. He thought about what had caused it; how tender and knotted it was, how it would feel touching it… The Joker seemed to be too distracted adjusting bandages because the Batman pulled himself up and met his lips with the Joker's. It was just a light peck- He was _just_ so curious about how his scars felt, nothing romantic, he thought this to himself. The Joker froze; mouth slightly agape in some sort of surprise as he let the Bat's head tilt and his warm tongue glide past his chapped lips and against the inside of his scars. The Joker was surprised that he _himself_ was the one to pull back, hands still at the wounded man's chest.

"Well, you're d...direct," He swallowed. His throat felt dry. Jesus Christ, this was ridiculous. "You still have, um, that... that  _medical_  taste in your mouth." He pulled at his collar and snickered. This was not what he planned. "I suggest you keep your distance, Bat-"

Batman crashed mouths together and interrupted whatever bullshit the Joker was ready to spew. He pecked at the Joker's cheek, running a trail of kisses and tongue against his scars. The Joker licked his mouth and pressed himself into the big bat, making his helmet lean into the gurney. If this was going to happen, The Joker was going to lead it. 

"Gettin' a little friendly with your nurse," the Joker murmured and curled his mouth into a smile. "Thought you can sneak away from your next dose or something?" The man was grinding into the armor, body shaking with excitement. His arms were still wrapped around the bat and the red lips of his makeup were blotted and smudged. The hero squirmed underneath him, licking at the greasepaint that coated his own mouth. The Joker's gloved hand pressed against Batman, scrambling against the cold armor for purchase-- for anything really that he could remove without shocking himself.

"Dammit," the Joker cursed under his breath, "C'mon c'mon- there we go." There was a small click of buckles from Kevlar and the Joker giggled as he began working on taking off each piece down to the knees of the dark suit, boots still on and seemed too heavy to waste time removing. The Joker pushed the legs of the suit over the gurney and they landed with a heavy clunk. His dark eyes stared down at the erection in front of him.

"If only I knew bats could get this  _hard_  before," the Joker murmured, wetting his mouth. He leaned down and his lips met with the head of Bat's cock. Batman held his breath and squirmed under the criminal. He felt so vulnerable, so exposed. The Joker pushed down the bat with his free hand and licked the under side of his cock, hollowing his cheeks and downing again. 

He suddenly pulled himself off, the cold air rising goose bumps on the hero as the Joker hopped off the gurney to fetch something. He came back moments later and climbed back up, legs locking against the other's and he lifted his skirt up to hold it in his teeth. The erection trapped in the nurse's panties was starting to lift the garment off. He slid them down and held their erections together, slowing stroking them with his gloved hand. He let out a shudder of relief and looked up to the Bat through his lust-filled eyes. At that moment Batman wanted everything from the Joker. The Joker squeezed out lube onto his latex-clad fingers and reached around himself, eyes closed for a minute and pushed two fingers inside. Slowly,  _pain_ stakingly slowly, the Joker had finally gotten the two fingers knuckles deep and he scissored them in and out, breathing in through the damp fabric in his mouth. Batman couldn’t have been any harder at this point. He felt so impatient and yet he didn't want the Joker to stop. If only he could touch his cock, then he could watch the other man fuck himself with his fingers all day.

Eventually the Joker pulled them out and scooted back up towards Batman. He lifted himself up and steadied on Batman's bare shoulders, lining them up and then slowly sinking down, relishing the feeling and Christ-- he was thick. The Joker leaned in to touch foreheads and Batman breathed against him, teeth gritted, he wanted to fuck this man into absolute abandon. He never knew he could be so impatient with anything- ever. The Joker took his time, breathing small fluttering breaths against Batman. The dark knight gripped against the gurney bars and let out a jagged sigh of relief as the nurse met at his hips, Joker's legs shaking violently. He pulled himself up and slammed down, rewarded by the Batman moaning a profanity.

The Joker repeated the process, slow and tortuous as he was fucked into by Batman. "Take off your mask." He grinded his hips and Batman bit at his mouth, shaking his head no. "Come onnn," the clown persuaded inbetween angry breaths of air, "It'll be our secret, promise!"

"I'm not letting you near my cowl."

The Joker pouted and stopped, hands squeezing the Bat's shoulders. He sat there glaring daggers at him, he could wait here all day. He had wanted this ever since the vigilante laid Kevlar-covered hands onto him and he wanted it perfected to a T. Batman flexed his fingers and tried to move himself around but the Joker was like a block of cement weighing him down. He wanted to get off so badly. He couldn’t believe himself.

“On the back, just pull it up.”

“Cooperation,” the Joker stated contently as he lifted the cowl off from the Bat’s head. His eyes widened and his lips curled into a grin that spelled out  _scandalous_.

 

“Bruce  **Wayne** _._ ”

 

He liked the sound of that name. It rolled smoothly out of his lips and he cackled. He brushed the billionaire’s matted hair away from his forehead, looking up and down his body.

“Don’t start,” Bruce said through his teeth, his head was low and at the angle Joker could melt into him just by the sight. He raised his body and rocked into him again, a whole influx of new information making him feel drunk with knowledge.

“God,” the nurse moaned, “Gotham’s playboy does a little dress-up as the Big Bad Bat? I-  _fuck, Bruce!-_ I can _not_ believe this!” Bruce’s face was red with embarrassment. His limbs were shaking and his whole body was radiating heat. The Joker’s hands would  _not_  stop exploring him; they left soft tingles into his skin and that just made everything worse for him. The Joker had begun picking up speed and leaned his head against Bruce’s sweat-slicked neck, smearing his greasepaint onto the billionaire’s skin. His words were intangible mixes of ‘yes’, ‘Bruce’, and ‘fuck’ and they vibrated into the Bruce’s skin so  _heavenly._ His body twitched with each heavy lift and drop of the Joker.

"Take off these restraints."

"No can do, buckaroo."

"I let you take off my cowl. I let you bandage me up and you're fucking me."

"You mean I _had_ to bandage you and  _you're_ fucking  _me_."

Batman gritted his teeth. Damn clown. He gave the bars a good shake and then looked at the Joker.

"You could have _let_ me die back there. You had the choice."

"Bat- Bruce. Baby. You're killing my boner."

"If you don't take off these damn restraints your erection won't be the only thing dead."

Joker stopped to giggle. "You're gettin' a little Two-Face on me, Bruce." His hands left the other person to peel off the bandages restraining the billionaire. Immediately Bruce twisted the Joker's hand behind his back. He hissed in air and laughed as he was turned over to get his hands bound with the gauze. "Ooh- Little Bruce-y wants to go by  _his_ way," The Joker said in a strained childish voice and giggled. "Alright,  _playboy."_ _  
_

Bruce flipped him over and crashed lips, bit and pulled at the skin and dove him tongue all around the other's mouth. He pulled back for a moment to catch his breath. "Shut up." The Joker was in awe. This was fantastic. Bruce was all over him and it was pure bliss. The billionaire's hands trailed down to the Joker's hips and gripped his pale skin. He aligned his cock and pressed forward, his whole body trembling. His stomach was doing flips and the Joker wrapped himself all around Bruce- or what he could. With two thrusts his hips met and he fucked ruthelessly into the Joker. The nurse hissed and twisted his eyes shut.

"Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck-"

The gurney underneath them creaked. Bruce was trailing his tongue over the the other's bare neck and he licked and pressed his teeth against it, ghosting bites and licking up sweat like an animal. The Joker only murmured and cursed to himself, the sensations proving too much for him. Bruce wrapped a hand around the clown's hard member and tugged at it as he pistoned in and out of him. 

"Come on," the Joker murmured impatiently. "Come onnn." He leaned into Bruce and breathed against him, toes curling in his white nurse shoes. He was so _close._  "Fuck, Bruce, fuck. Come on. Just  _come_ for me."

Bruce had the Joker twisting and fidgeting underneath him. He thrusted one final time and came into the nurse, biting at the man's neck and muffling his scream of pleasure. It wasn't long until the Joker spilled his seed across the billionaire's stomach, body twitching and hands scrabbling against the gurney mattress. He opened his eyes and looked up at Bruce, tongue snaking out of his red lips. Bruce had already pulled out and was cleaning himself up, good boy, but he was forgetting something.

"Who knew this playboy was so good in the sack," The Joker exhaled. By the time Bruce went to open his mouth the nurse under him had gotten his hands free and he headbutted the Bat. "Just because we were gonna play  _your_ way doesn't mean I was gonna play nice- _ly_!" Bruce curled to the side and brought a hand to his head, spitting out curses and groaning. The Joker rolled off the gurney and scrambled towards a window, pulling up his panties and brushing strands of hair away from his face. 

"Y'know, I forgot what the whole purpose of this encounter was but," he opened the window looked around, "it was fun playing with the Bat! I'll see you around, Batsy, you know I will! Maybe just you a- a routine check _up_ or something!" 

And just like that the Joker had absconded, leaving the hero to pick up his scattered kevlar.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there it is!!! the deed is finished!  
> sorry if they're,,, out of character or anythin,, i haven't watched the movie in a while and all i could thing about was gettin this done :'^)

**Author's Note:**

> first fic ever! 
> 
> revised and second chapter added!


End file.
